Singing Along
by lovelyblackheart
Summary: The one think Kon can't leave behind is music.


**A/N **_Hmmm. I don't really think this has a point. I'm re-reading Amatsuki (because some more chapters came out the other day) so I felt like writing (another) story about it. Though this one isn't romance...which is kinda shocking! That's normally what I write about (because it's fun). In fact, I think most of this story is lyrics, rather than me writing...but its cute...maybe...I'm rambling. Plus I don't think Kon would really listen to most of the same music I do [-I am trying to say/what I want to say/ Without having to say/ What I want to say- (What I'm trying to say Pt. 1 [The DeArs], Stars)] Anyways, I don't think anyone would read this, but if you want to kill a minute or two, feel free. Oh, plus imagine Kon singing. Very sexy. Now imagine Kon singing with his hair down. It's bliss, I know. And I think I'll shut up. There is a playlist at the bottom in case you need it.  
_

* * *

One of the few things Kon missed from before he came to the Edo period was music. Even after two years here, he would somehow end up humming out of tune to some song, or whistling Young Folks. Sometimes though, when he was alone, he would sing. Take Me to the Riot, Masters of Deception, The Engine Driver, Everlong, Girl With One Eye would just come into his head and out of his mouth, and he couldn't remember how he knew the words or the melodies but they were there.

After meeting Kuchiha for the first time, he sat under a tree staring up at the sky and his mouth formed the words that had been forgotten in his memory.

_I would go along with someone like you  
It doesn't matter what you did/ Who you were hanging with  
We could stick around and see this night through_

Sometime after hanging around Heihatchi and that drunkard Priest he somehow forgot how he used to live. This felt right; he belonged to _this_ city.

_It's a mess, it's a start  
It's a flawed work of art  
Your say, your call  
Every crack, every wall  
Pick a side, pick a fight  
Get your epitaph right  
You can sing, 'til you drop  
'Cause the fun just never stops..._

_...I love this city tonight  
I love this city always_

And then there were the times he fought Kuchiha. Or well anyone. He liked to pick fights, but the ones with Kuchiha always left him in a bad mood because he would have to face her the next day. To apologize, but Kon procrastinated that thought until he was already apologizing. He stayed mad until then.

_I've been an angry baby all of my life  
I've sharpened my tongue just like a knife  
I have anger fantasies all night  
They keep the angry baby from sleeping right._

When Toki appeared after two years since Kon had last seen him, the songs came back faster and he sang more and more often. Remembering the past with such a blatant memento like Toki brought back more than he expect.

_I was walking with the ghost  
I said please, please don't insist  
I was walking with the ghost  
I said please, please don't insist_

_No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind,  
Out of my mind  
Out of my mind,  
Out of my mind_

On the nights when he wasn't with Toki and Kuchiha he couldn't sleep. So he sang. He sang from the heart.

_And the things we never had,  
And the things we wish would come back,  
Because we need this oh so bad,  
Because we need this oh so bad._

_And we tremble in the night,  
For the things we're wishing were right,  
Because we need this oh so bad,  
Because I need you oh so bad._

When he sat on the walkway with his pipe, he smiled thinking about Toki and Kuchiha. The song had been stuck in his head for a while now, and he felt the need to voice it.

_Flow sweetly, hang heavy  
You suddenly complete me  
You suddenly complete me_

_Hysteric  
Hysteric  
Hysteric  
Hysteric  
Hysteric  
Hysterical._

When he had lost all his memories, some came back to haunt him when he found Toki's eye patch. Words and beats he didn't know came from his lips, and played in his head.

_I didn't die and I ain't complainin'.  
I ain't blamin' you.  
I didn't know that the words you said to me  
Meant more to me than they ever could you.  
I didn't lie and I ain't sayin'  
I told the whole truth.  
I didn't know that this game we were playin'  
Even had a set of rules._

He held out the eye patch that seemed even more important than it did moments before, as Toki's words played along to the song.

* * *

**A/N **_Hahaha This one requires a playlist. Just in case you aren't like me and a huge indie/alt/Canuck music freak.  
_

Young Folk – Peter Bjorn and John  
Take Me to the Riot – Stars  
Masters of Deception – The Waking Eyes  
The Engine Driver – The Decemberists  
Everlong – Foo Fighters  
Girl with One Eye – Florence + the Machine  
Take Back the City – Snow Patrol  
I Hurt the Ones That Love Me – The Awkward Stage  
Walking With a Ghost – Tegan and Sara  
Don't Haunt This Place – The Rural Alberta Advantage  
Hysteric – The Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
Black Cadillac's- Modest Mouse


End file.
